prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dodeca・Love
is a character song sung by Nakajima Megumi, the voice actress of Aino Megumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Anata e no BIG LOVE tankyū chū Jundo agete massugu hāto ni tobikomitai na Wachawacha・kirakira・wakuwaku・rabu rabu Hachamecha・guruguru・dokidoki・rabu rabu Honjitsu kyūkei chū nano ne Genki ga nai mitai de chō fukigen gao Sotto shite oite ageru Dareka ite yo tte omou made, tte omou no Itsumo pettari soba ni iru koto ga Yūjō no akashi datte kimetaku nai deshou Anata to no pyua・rabu tsuikyū chū Tsutsumitai na motto dodekai ai de Sono hoho ni hikaru mono wo Utsukushī tte mamoritai natte kanjita nda Ichizu na kokoro wo muda ni wa dekinai Sorosoro egao wo miseru ne deban da! Choppiri meisō chū nano ne Warai nagara okotte chō yattsu atari de Watashitachi wa tatoeba sandobakku ni datte Narechau yo tsuyoi kara Oishī mono de kimochi wo harashite Ganbaru! tte tachiagatta tanjun samo suki Anata e no BIG LOVE tankyū chū Jundo agete massugu tsunagaru tame ni Ima nani ga dekiru darou Sagasu tabi ni ōkiku naru tte kanjiru nda Wachawacha・kirakira・wakuwaku・rabu rabu Hachamecha・guruguru・dokidoki・rabu rabu Naiteta no shitteru hora Kaze muki ga kawatta yo Anata to no pyua・rabu tsuikyū chū Tsutsumitai na motto dodekai ai de Sono hoho ni hikaru yume wo Utsukushī tte sonkei shita nda Anata e no BIG LOVE tankyū chū Jundo agete massugu tsunagaru tame ni Ima nani ga dekiru darou Sagasu tabi ni ōkiku naru tte kanjiru nda Dokidoki・mesomeso・demodemo・rabu rabu Wachawacha・kirakira・wakuwaku・rabu rabu Hachamecha・guruguru・dokidoki・rabu rabu Wachawacha・kirakira・wakuwaku・rabu rabu |-|Kanji= あなたへのBIG LOVE 探求中 純度あげてまっすぐ　ハートに飛びこみたいな ワチャワチャ・キラキラ・ワクワク・ラブラブ ハチャメチャ・グルグル・ドキドキ・ラブラブ 本日休憩中なのね 元気がないみたいで　超不機嫌顔 そっとしておいてあげる 誰かいてよって思うまで、って思うの いつもぺったりそばにいることが 友情の証しだって決めたくないでしょ あなたとのピュア・ラブ　追求中 包みたいなもっと　ドデカい愛で その頬に光るものを 美しいって　守りたいなって　感じたんだ 一途なココロをムダにはできない そろそろ笑顔をみせるね　出番だ！ ちょっぴり迷走中なのね 笑いながらおこって　超八つ当たりで 私たちはたとえば　サンドバックにだって なれちゃうよ　強いから おいしいもので気持ちを晴らして がんばる！って立ちあがった単純さも好き あなたへのBIG LOVE 探求中 純度あげてまっすぐ　つながるために 今なにができるだろう 探すたびに大きくなるって感じるんだ ワチャワチャ・キラキラ・ワクワク・ラブラブ ハチャメチャ・グルグル・ドキドキ・ラブラブ 泣いてたの知ってる　ほら 風向きがかわったよ あなたとのピュア・ラブ　追求中 包みたいなもっと　ドデカい愛で その頬に光る夢を 美しいって　尊敬したんだ あなたへのBIG LOVE 探求中 純度あげてまっすぐ　つながるために 今なにができるだろう 探すたびに大きくなるって感じるんだ トキドキ・メソメソ・デモデモ・ラブラブ ワチャワチャ・キラキラ・ワクワク・ラブラブ ハチャメチャ・グルグル・ドキドキ・ラブラブ ワチャワチャ・キラキラ・ワクワク・ラブラブ |-|English= Pursuing a BIG LOVE to send to you I want purity to soar straight to your heart Fighting, sparkling, exciting, lovely Nonsensical, spinning, heart throbbing, lovely Today is where you can rest With no energy, you seem to be in a super bad mood I leave you alone in silence Until you start to wish for someone’s company I mean, I don’t want to stick so closely to you all the time And let that become the sole proof of our friendship, right? Seeking a pure・love with you I want to be embraced by an even bigger love The things shining on your cheeks Are so beautiful, I want to protect them An earnest heart cannot be in futility So just show your smile, it’s your turn now! We have strayed a little As we smiled, got angry, and had super outbursts of emotion Even if we are truly each other's punching bag Then let it be, we’re strong enough With delicious things lifting our moods, I like this naïvety Where we’ll stand up with a “You can do it!” Pursuing a BIG LOVE to send to you To be connected straight through purity As we search for what we can do now I can feel ourselves growing more mature Fighting, sparkling, exciting, lovely Nonsensical, spinning, heart throbbing, lovely I know you have cried, look The winds have changed Seeking a pure・love with you I want to be embraced by an even bigger love The dreams shining on your cheeks Are so beautiful and worthy of respect Pursuing a BIG LOVE to send to you To be connected straight through purity As we search for what we can do now I can feel ourselves growing more mature Sometimes, sobbing, but always, lovely Fighting, sparkling, exciting, lovely Nonsensical, spinning, heart throbbing, lovely Fighting, sparkling, exciting, lovely Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs